Taken
by Brittanysr
Summary: Dr. Frasier has been abducted by a highly inquisitive and intelligent race of aliens. Can SG-1 rescue her before it is too late?Woohoo! Final chapter is finally up! Does Janet get healed, do the Sholleans take another person? FInd out when you read...
1. Abducted

Chapter 1-Taken  
  
***Disclaimer*** I have absolutely no connection with Stargate SG-1 or its people. If I did, I would be making a whole lot more money!!  
  
"Off world activation, sir." Lieutenant Simmons said.  
  
"Close the Iris." General Hammond stepped into the control room.  
  
"I'm receiving a signal, sir, it is SG-6."  
  
"Open the Iris."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Colonel Akwright and his team came through the gate and collapsed onto the ramp as the wormhole disengaged.  
  
"We have a medical emergency!! Dr. Frasier to the gate room immediately!" General Hammond's voice sounded over the intercom. Dr. Frasier and three nurses came running into the gate room with 4 stretchers.  
  
As Dr. Frasier felt for a pulse in Colonel Akwright, the Stargate suddenly engaged and the Iris was opened.  
  
"What happened, Luitenant? Get that Iris closed!"  
  
"I can't, sir, the Iris won't respond to my commands!"  
  
Dr. Frasier suddenly was lifted into the air and was pulled through the gate by some energy field of some kind.  
  
The wormhole disengaged and the Iris once again closed.  
  
"Luitenant, I want you to find out where that wormhole was activated from!"  
  
General Hammond ordered as he hit the alarm button. Over the intercom he said, "SG-1 we have an emergency, report to the control center immediately!"  
  
"What's happening General?" Colonel O'Neill asked as he came into the control room followed by Daniel, Teal'c, and Major Carter.  
  
"In my office, now!"  
  
Once all of them were in his office, he explained the situation to them.  
  
"Dr. Frasier was tending to Colonel Akwright when suddenly the Stargate engaged and she was pulled through the wormhole by some sort of energy field."  
  
"How is that possible?" Carter asked.  
  
"That is what I want you and Daniel to figure out, now!"  
  
"Yes, sir." They both said and went to work.  
  
"What is your plan of action, General?" Colonel asked.  
  
"We get her back!"  
  
"I like that idea, sir."  
  
***Sorry that this chapter is so short, but this idea just came to me, there will be more; review and tell me if it has good potential!*** 


	2. What happened?

***A/N: I would like to thank the people that reviewed my story so far; I really appreciate the positive feedback. Sorry it took so long, I do have to go to school. Oh, yeah, hopefully the chapters will get longer. (  
  
macisgate  
  
Falcon Horus  
  
BizzyLizzy  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"Ready the MALP, major." General Hammond ordered Sam.  
  
"Yes, sir." As Sam went into the gate room to prepare the MALP probe, Hammond spoke with Daniel, Teal'c, and Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"I want you three to talk with SG6 and find out what in the world happened on PXC-0192!"  
  
"Yes, sir." They said as they made their way to the infirmary.  
  
~At the infirmary~  
  
"How are they doing, Dr. Atwell?" Colonel O'Neill asked. Dr. Atwell was a short, thin man with very little hair; Dr. Frasier had been training him for two months now.  
  
"What? Oh, Colonel, right. Well, Major Reynolds and Captain Rogers are in a coma. Sergeant Blakely is in critical condition and Colonel Akwright is suffering from internal bleeding into the kidneys; it is only a matter of time before..." he drifted off, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
  
"Right, would it be alright if we talked with Colonel Akwright about what happened on that planet, the information could save Janet's life." Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"What? Oh, Colonel, right, yeah, sure, just be gentle."  
  
The three of them walked over to Colonel Akwright's bed and Daniel began talking to him.  
  
"Hey Dom, how is it going?"  
  
"Didn't you hear, Daniel, I am suffering from internal bleeding, so yeah, I am just peachy. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, listen, Dom, we really need to talk. You see, Janet was pulled through the Stargate by an energy force, and we think something, or someone, on that planet was responsible."  
  
"What? Oh no, that is, that is..." he stopped as his face twisted with pain.  
  
"Dom?" Jack took over.  
  
"What?" Akwright asked, his face relaxing a little.  
  
"We need to know exactly what happened on PXC-0192, did you meet anyone?"  
  
"We were taken by a group of aliens. They shot us with a weapon similar to a zat gun. When we woke up, we were strapped to a table with cords sticking out of our bodies. The aliens came in and we tried talking to them, but they just started injecting us with stuff. They were experimenting on us, Jack, all sorts of horrible things. It was like they had never seen a human before and wanted to find out about us." Once again, his face twisted and he stopped.  
  
"Dom, what happened then, how did you escape?" Daniel stepped in at this point.  
  
"They just let us go. Either they had finished their experiments or they knew that we were dying, so they wanted another human to work on. I don't know for sure, but we were so scared."  
  
"You were very brave, Dom. But why would they want to Frasier?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe they realized, with all of our scars, that our doctor was a better person for study or something." At this point, Colonel Akwright went white and his monitor showed a flat line.  
  
"Charge the paddles!!" Dr. Atwell pushed Daniel, Teal'c, and Colonel O'Neill aside as he charged Colonel Akwright with the paddles. "No response, increase the voltage..." Colonel Akwright's monitor remained flat line and he said,  
  
"I am calling it. Time of death, 17:00."  
  
"SG1 to the gate room, launching MALP" Major Carter's voice echoed over the base.  
  
---------Janet's POV----------  
  
Janet groaned groggily as she woke up. She was in a dome-like room with white walls, and she was strapped to a table. Janet tried to wriggle, but her ankles were strapped firmly with a metal lock. There were some cords sticking into her, two at the chest, and four in her forehead.  
  
Then she heard the sound of a door sliding open. She tried to see who it was, but at first, they remained out of her line of sight.  
  
"Hello?" Janet asked. "I am a member of the US air force, people are going to come looking for me!"  
  
There was no response; instead, she felt a sharp pain in her forehead and chest where the cords were attached.  
  
"Ow! What are you doing? I demand to speak to someone!" The aliens stepped forward and stood over Janet curiously.  
  
He was very tall, about 9 feet, and his body was a greenish-brown tinge. It had two legs and two arms, five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. Besides the height and color, it resembled a human. It had no hair and wore only a plain brownish 'dress'; the 'dress' came to the knee, or where the knee was supposed to be, anyway.  
  
He, Janet supposed that it was the male sex of their species by his facial structure, then took out a syringe and stuck it in Janet's neck. She felt a sharp pain and then blacked out. She wouldn't know what the alien was planning on doing to her; she never saw the scalpel-like tool that he took out.  
  
***A/N: Again, sorry that the chapters are so short, I will try to make them a little longer. Also, sorry for the cliffhanger! Chapter 3 will be coming as soon as I can get it written! (( 


	3. All alone

A/N: Just to let you know I am changing the doctor's name from Atwell to Abern. Sorry for any inconvenience. Also, sorry for the delay, but I am busy with my schoolwork.  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed my story: macisgate, Falcon Horus, BizzyLizzy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Incoming wormhole, sir. It is the Tok'ra."  
  
"Open the Iris."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dad!" Sam said as she greeted her father, Jacob of the Tok'ra. After they hugged, he asked,  
  
"What is wrong? SG-11 didn't give me any details, they just said Janet was in trouble."  
  
"She is gone, Jacob." Colonel O'Neill was waiting with Sam in the gateroom.  
  
"And I am hoping you know how to get her back, because, frankly, Dr. Abern is making me absolutely nuts!" Jack patted Jacob uneasily on the back.  
  
"Dad, Colonel O'Neill, let's go into the briefing room, Teal'c, Daniel, and General Hammond are waiting for us there."  
  
"The life forms of PXC-0192 apparently are a very scientific race; they also are highly intelligent. However, I don't think they are capable of speech."  
  
"Sam, how is this relevant? Right now, SG-6 is dropping like flies because of them and who knows what they are doing to Janet." Jack interrupted Sam.  
  
"Jacob, what do you know about the inhabitants of PXC-0192?" General Hammond took over to ask.  
  
"Well, George, the planet, Shollea, was once the home base for Niirti. She experimented on the population there much like she did to the youth of Cassandra's planet.  
  
When Niirti found a more secure planet, she left; leaving her experiments behind. Her experiments mutated the humans there, they lost the ability to speak, but they were able to tap into 26% more percent of their brains than normal humans.  
  
They since then have taken humans from other planets through the Stargate so that they can learn about what they once were."  
  
"Jacob, why would they want Janet, no, how did they know about her in the first place?" Jack asked.  
  
"The Sholleans are telepathic, part of the experiments Niirti performed on them. They probably read through the minds of SG-6 to gain information.  
  
Since Janet is the equivalent of a healer, they most likely figured she would hold more knowledge useful to them."  
  
"Ok, how do we get her back?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Daniel, the high council told me all they know, which isn't much, and they don't know how."  
  
"Well, can't they help us try and get her back?" Asked Jack.  
  
"The Tok'ra High Council doesn't want to create political tension with the Sholleans."  
  
"So, you are going to just sit there while Janet is out there dying?" Jack was getting really heated now; he never realized how much he cared for Janet until she was gone. All of them pretty much just took her for granted.  
  
"Jack, there just isn't anything I can do."  
  
"You know, we save your snaky-little butts so many times and Janet really needs our help and you are just going to do nothing?"  
  
"I can't help Jack, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 is a work in progress, so please be patient with me! Thanks-brittanysr 


	4. The Rescue

A/N: Sorry once again for the wait, but I am working on two other stories at the moment. This is the second to last chapter and I hope you like. I just have to let you know that I am terrible at writing fight scenes, so please forgive me for the vagueness of the action. I hope you are able to picture it okay.  
  
Thanks for the people who reviewed my story!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Sir?" Dr. Abern came into General Hammond's office.  
  
"Yes Dr.?"  
  
"General...Major Reynolds, Captain Rogers, and Sergeant Blakely, they are dead sir. Their livers failed just like Colonel Akwright.... I am sorry, sir...there was nothing I could do."  
  
Hammond just stood silent for a moment; to Dr. Abern it would seem Hammond was grieving over the deaths of SG6; he felt their loss, true, but he was really thinking about Janet and what she was going through right now. Like Jack, he realized how important she was to all of them; to him.  
  
He didn't know what he would do without her; she was the one that was always there for everyone.  
  
"Hmhm." Dr. Abern let out a small cough to bring Hammond back to reality.  
  
"Oh, yes, Dr. Abern, well, I will write up letters to their families. Thank-you Dr., you are dismissed."  
  
"What?! You are firing me! What did I do?!"  
  
You aren't fired, Dr., you may go back to work now."  
  
"Oh, oh, okay. Thank-you sir."  
  
Jack then came into Hammond's office.  
  
"Knock knock General. SG-1 is ready to leave, sir. Hey, what did Dr. Abern want?"  
  
"He just informed me that all of SG-6 is dead, Jack. I am giving you a 'go' for the rescue mission along with SG-2. I can't revert any more resources to this mission, Jack; so you are going to have to manage."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Oh, and Jack; bring her home safe."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, General."  
  
"I am sure you wouldn't."  
  
------------------  
  
"Alright, Colonel Hawthorne, you and SG2 watch our six and secure the gate and surrounding area"  
  
"Yes, sir. Okay, men spread out...."  
  
"Daniel, Sam, you go that way and Teal'c and I will go around back,"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Hey, Sam," Daniel and Sam had reached a clearing now and before them lay a large white building only one story tall, "I'll bet you Janet is in there."  
  
"What gave it away, Daniel? The three guards at the entrance?"  
  
"You are good, Sam."  
  
"Thank-you. Colonel, I think we found it."  
  
"Roger that, Carter. What is your position?"  
  
"About 3 clicks east of the gate, sir."  
  
"O'Neill out."  
  
--------------------Janet POV------------------  
  
"Please, stop." Janet whispered; she was so weak that speaking was a difficulty. Her captors had taken multiple samples from her and had performed several various experiments that her body had simply worn out.  
  
"Please, if you don't stop, I will die." Again, Janet could only whisper. The Sholleans would not listen to her, so she decided that she had nothing to lose.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard; Please, don't you see? I am dying. Please stop! One of the aliens stopped for a minute, checked some sort of device, and apparently communicated with the other aliens in the room.  
  
Janet tried to listen, but being so weak, it was difficult to fully concentrate.  
  
She could only catch fragments of their mental conversation.  
  
She is right.... not worth risk of capture......hurry!..... others are coming for her...must protect.....lab....any invaders...certain destruction......here and guard.....  
  
At that they all left save for two of them.  
  
--------------------Author POV-------------------  
  
"Sam, I want you and Daniel to search down the right hand corridor and Teal'c and I will search down the left hand one."  
  
"How do you know where the corridors are, Jack? We still are outside!" Daniel said.  
  
"I am making an educated guess, Daniel! Now, there are only three guards, I'll zat them ant then you go in and clear the front entrance."  
  
Once Jack took out the front guards, Sam and Daniel went inside.  
  
"Alright, maintain radio contact and let me know if you see anything or encounter any trouble."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Daniel and Sam ran along the long white corridor and checked in all of the rooms. They all were empty, except for the last one, where they found what they were looking for.  
  
"Janet!" Daniel ran towards the table where Janet was with Sam following closely behind. Just then about 11 of the Sholleans came out and one grabbed Sam from behind.  
  
"Daniel!" Sam cried before she was knocked out.  
  
Daniel quickly zatted half of them while radioing Jack, "Jack, get down here now!" He then was hit in the back of his head.  
  
Jack and Teal'c came running into the room and took out the remaining Sholleans.  
  
"Carter, you okay?" Jack gently helped her to her feet as Teal'c aided Daniel.  
  
"Are you alright, Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Teal'c."  
  
They then heard Janet let out a small moan that brought them back to why they were there in the first place.  
  
All four of them ran to her side and began cutting her bonds. Teal'c gently lifted her and carried her in his arms after Sam and Jack removed the tubes that were attached to her body.  
  
"Let's get her home, kids." Jack said and they quickly made their way to the gate.  
  
--------------------2 hours later-----------------  
  
"How is she, Dr.?" General Hammond came into the infirmary.  
  
"Uh, not too well,..Sir. She is still unconscious and her liver isn't looking too good. I am doing everything I can, general. I am sorry, sir, but she really needs a miracle."  
  
"General, we have an idea." Sam and the rest of SG-1 came into the infirmary.  
  
"Sir, I think we should try and contact the Tok'ra. My father might be able to heal Janet with the hand device. With your permission, I was on my way to try and make radio contact with him.  
  
"Very well, major. Go ahead."  
  
"Thank-you sir."  
  
"Dr. Jackson, once she has successfully contacted the Tok'ra, I want you to help her to come up with a way to prevent the Sholleans from accessing our stargate."  
  
"Yes sir." With that, Daniel made his way to the control room to help Sam. Teal'c followed and Jack and General Hammond were alone with Janet.  
  
"Are you alright, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Jack, I'll be fine. Now, let's let her get some rest."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but the final chapter should be posted within two weeks, fingers crossed! 


	5. Tying up loose ends

A/N: So Sorry for the long, long wait. Here it is, (insert drum roll), the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Incoming wormhole, sir...it is the Tok'ra. Opening the iris..."  
  
"Dad! I am so glad you got our message. Hurry, we have to go; Janet is dying."  
  
------------------At the infirmary--------------------  
  
Jacob used the goa'uld healing device to save Janet.  
  
"Good to have you back, Dr." Said General Hammond.  
  
"Doc! I am so glad you are back! Don't ever do that again to me!" Jack just walked into the infirmary. "If I had to put up with that Abern one more day, I think that I would have died!"  
  
"Well, I am glad I didn't disappoint you." Janet whispered.  
  
"She is still very weak; her liver obtained substantial damage; but I am sure she will fully recover."  
  
"Thank-you Jacob. Now, why all of us go into the briefing room to discuss the other matter at hand."  
  
--------------------Briefing room--------------------  
  
"What are we going to do regarding the Sholleans and their access to our Stargate?" Hammond asked.  
  
"This device here is called a 'saek'ta', and it will block the Sholleans from accessing your Stargate.  
  
What is does is send an electromagnetic shock through the gate whenever it senses the Sholleans attempting access."  
  
"Thanks Jacob. We truly appreciate your help." Hammond said.  
  
"Now, with Sam's help, I can install the saek'ta into the gate's mainframe right away."  
  
"That sounds like a plan, Jacob."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I hope you enjoyed reading it; also, thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported my story!  
  
Maybe you'll see another Stargate from me; who knows? 


End file.
